1. Field of the Invention
Various embodiments of the present disclosure relate to an electronic device having a flexible display and, more specifically, to an internal structure of an electronic device that can receive a bent portion of a flexible display when the flexible display is bent.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the development of electronic technologies, various types of display devices have been developed. In particular, display devices, such as TVs, PCs, lap-top computers, tablet PCs, mobile phones, MP3 players, and the like, have been widely used in most homes.
Recently, in order to meet user demand for a variety of new functions, efforts have been made to develop new types of display devices. For example, there is a flexible display. The flexible display refers to a display device that may be deformed like paper, as opposed to the generally used flat panel displays.
The flexible display device may be used for various applications because the flexible display device can be bent and deformed under the force applied by a user. For example, the flexible display device may be implemented as a portable device such as a mobile phone, a tablet PC, an electronic picture frame, a PDA, an MP3 player, or the like.